


Impatience

by Sparrowhawke (LoathsomeSinner)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Genital Mutilation, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/Sparrowhawke
Summary: Lykos caves and goes to visit his twin brother.





	Impatience

“ _Lykos_.”

There was a certain inflection in Euclid's voice whenever he spoke his name, one he never heard with anyone else. Lykos wondered if that meant his brother reciprocated any of his feelings, wondered if he was even capable of it. Either way, the man was always excited when he gave in and came down to the dungeon.

He could already feel his own breaths coming in quicker as he stepped into the dimly lit room. He could feel the beginnings of lust curling in his abdomen, and it only grew stronger as Euclid came into sight.

As always, Euclid was barely covered, a stark contrast to the clothing and bandages that covered most of Lykos' skin. His skin was pale, closer to white than any natural shade, and scales seemed to flicker in the torch light.

He'd risen from the couch he'd been lounging on as soon as he'd seen his brother, and Lykos was helpless but to watch that graceful and dangerous body coming closer, covered only scantly by a wrap of cloth around his waist. His fingers, closer to claws now, moved restlessly as he came closer, impatient after having waited so long.

“Why do you always keep me waiting like this, Lykos?” Manic eyes matched with a smile that was not quite a smile, flashing dangerously sharp teeth. “Are you punishing me or yourself?”

Lykos let his breath out in a sigh, leaning into the touch as Euclid lifted a hand to his cheek. The touch was gentle for the moment, but it wouldn't stay like that for long. He knew well how sharp those claws were, how quick to dig into flesh.

“I don't know, Euclid.”

His voice was soft, almost sighing the words out, and for a moment they just looked at each other, something passing between them that was more than the rising lust.

The hand pulled away and Euclid turned his back to him, and Lykos' hands dropped to his belt. Slowly, he pulled off the holsters that held his guns, placing them aside with the care one takes with anything precious. He felt more naked without his guns than he ever did without clothing, but Euclid was one of the few people he could trust. And how ironic it was, trusting such a dangerous and cruel man with his life.

His hat came next, settling on top of the guns, and he followed after his brother, pulling his clothing off as he went, dropping the rest of it far more casually. Next came the bandages, most of which were simply covering skin, making sure nothing was left visible but his eyes. He had plenty of scars, but even the most recent wounds were long closed.

Euclid didn't look back at him as they walked through the dungeon, heading towards his personal room. He didn't need to. He knew Lykos had no power to resist once he'd already come down. His only pause was to quickly pull down his pants, and then they too were tossed aside.

Lykos stopped when Euclid did, almost having to brace himself against the moment those eyes turned back to him. Bright, toxic orange slitted eyes meeting icy blue. He could understand why some folk didn't believe they were all truly related, Euclid looked anything but human. Technically none of them were, but at least the others could _pretend_. 

“Closer, Lykos.”

Lykos moved to close the distance between them, not flinching as those hands came up, one tangling in his hair, the other pressing against his chest. He didn't fight it – though he certainly _could_ have, if he'd wanted to – as Euclid brought him in closer, pressing their bodies together. Euclid's skin felt cool against him, and their lips were brought together almost painfully. 

The kiss lasted only a brief moment before it turned into something else, sharp teeth digging into his lips. He drew in a sharp breath at the sudden sting of pain, and couldn't help but move his tongue to the wound, tasting his own blood against Euclid's teeth.

He found himself panting softly when he was released from the kiss, though the grip in his hair remained, all but yanking him away. He grimaced slightly as his head was pulled back and down, and their eyes met again. Euclid was staring at him hungrily, like a man who had been starved and now just told he could eat whatever he liked. He knew the man was drinking in every change in expression, every hint he gave of pain. It was difficult not to remain as stoic as ever, and he wasn't even sure his attempts made a difference, but he tried nonetheless, to show things to his brother that he didn't show to anyone else.

“Down.”

Lykos dropped to his knees with a sigh, still captivated by the other man's eyes. And how could he look anywhere else, with Euclid's hand still in his hair, holding his head wherever he liked? He swallowed audibly as he was pulled in closer, and a thrill went down his spine as Euclid grinned at him, showing blood-stained teeth.

His hands almost seemed to move of their own accord, moving up to remove that single piece of fabric that was all that ever seemed to separate Euclid from complete nudity. He was already hard, but that wasn't exactly surprising. Lykos was sure he was pretty close to it as well.

He was barely given the opportunity to look at it before he was being moved again, shoved forward right up against the man's cock. His mouth moved much like his hands, opening wide to accept him, but even still he gagged slightly as the man pushed straight up against the back of his throat. He was given no reprieve, just forced to accommodate the violation. His lip stung as it was stretched, and he could feel a slow trickle of blood falling down his chin.

He swallowed around Euclid's cock, wincing at the pain, but he couldn't deny that some deep part of him was enjoying every moment. Once he'd managed to swallow him down, Euclid only pushed further, making Lykos sink down until his nose was pressed against his abdomen. Lykos gave a soft noise, the best he could do under the circumstances, and moved to grip Euclid's hips, more wanting to touch him than anything else.

True to form, Euclid didn't leave him any time to get used to his situation. He supposed expecting patience from someone who was denied for weeks on end wasn't wise. A little part of him wondered if that was why he _did_ wait so long. After all, Euclid's impatience was overwhelming, everything he could ask for.

The man began to thrust roughly, the grip on his hair pulling him back and forth and all Lykos could do was bear it, _experience_ it. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't need to, either. He could keep this up for as long as Euclid wanted him to. 

He was taken by surprise as he was suddenly pulled back, Euclid slipping out of his mouth with a soft, wet pop. He gave a sound that was almost a whine, missing the intrusion the moment it was gone. He could hear Euclid panting now as well, and he was almost amazed at the man's restraint. He hadn't cum yet, but he was obviously close. It wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge, and he was tempted for a moment, to strain forward, or wrap his hands around his cock.

Put the moment passed, and he was pulled upwards again. His mouth was distracted with Euclid's, and this kiss was deeper, both of them pushing their tongues into each other's mouths. Lykos groaned deeply into it, still clinging to Euclid's hips.

This one lasted longer than the last, though they parted just as roughly as before. Euclid span them around, pushing him down onto the bed, and Lykos fell heavily, not even bothering to try and save himself.

Euclid was on top of him within a moment, and had him pinned in the next. Their bodies pressed together, Euclid rutting against him eagerly, but Lykos pushed up against his chest for a moment.

“Pain first.”

Euclid snarled at him, and the sound made another thrill run through him. A second later there was pain, clawed fingers digging deep into his chest. They followed lines that were already there, followed the path they had taken so many times that his body – even as good at healing as it was – now had permanent marks to show for it.

He pushed himself up into the pain, giving another low groan. He winced briefly as he felt Euclid's other hand wrap around his cock, and looked down at him in surprise, for a moment expecting claws to dig into the vulnerable flesh. But instead he just laughed and started to stroke, mingling the pleasure with the sharp pain in his chest. 

The claws there had dug deep enough that he could feel them scoring along bone, and he wondered – as he often did – what it would feel like to have them dig even deeper, to pierce what those bones where protecting. He didn't _think_ it would kill him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to test that theory just yet. If something happened during his work, he supposed that would be alright.

But not Euclid, he wouldn't put that on him.

He pushed it from his mind, it was easy enough to do as Euclid moved in closer, rutting against him even as he drove his sharp teeth deep into the meat of his shoulder. He hissed out his breath, squirming beneath his brother and reveling in the sharp points of pain that spread across his mind. 

The pain flared even brighter for a moment as Euclid pulled back, and he realised what he was doing a moment later, ripping the very flesh from his body. It tore a raw sound from his throat, and he could feel even more blood pouring from the wound. 

He could hear the sound of Euclid chewing at the mouthful he'd taken, and he'd never thought the sound could be quite so... Intimate. Erotic. The sound as he swallowed was even better, and moving with a speed that belied his earlier lack of reactions he moved to grip Euclid's wrist, stopping him from stroking any further. It had already taken a supreme amount of will not to cum at the sound, and he wasn't going to last much more stimulation.

Euclid was quick to catch on, and he laughed again, moving his mouth even closer to Lykos' ear. 

“Did you like that, Lykos....?” He purred, and his hand began to squeeze, making Lykos squirm underneath him. “Maybe I should do it again. You taste _so good_...”

Lykos shuddered as he felt Euclid's tongue tracing the curve of his ear, and spoke as he felt teeth, his voice roughened by the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“I need that...”

Euclid paused, pulling back to look at him, his grip still tight around his cock. Almost thoughtfully, his thumb moved along the tip, keeping him wound close to the edge.

“Do you?” He was almost pouting, but it was clear he was enjoying himself far too much to fake it very well. “I'm sure I can think of _something_ you don't need for that job of yours.” The hand tightened a little with his emphasis, and Lykos' whole body shuddered at the implication.

“ _Fuck_... Euclid...”

He wasn't even sure how he felt about such a threat, but he knew at least part of him wanted it. But he also knew, even if it did grow back, it would take quite a while to do so. 

Euclid laughed again. “Is that a no?”

“I don't _know_.” It was hard enough to think even without a question like that.

He shuddered again as Euclid started moving down his body, pausing only to lick along the deep marks he'd made in his chest. Lykos could see by the mischievous glint in his eyes that he fully intended to do it.

“Gods above, Euclid, at least let me cum first.”

A slow, dangerous smile crept onto Euclid's face, and Lykos moaned despite himself. He was fairly sure the only reason he managed to resist these visits for so long was because Euclid stayed mostly within his own quarters. If Euclid had grinned at him like this in the common area he might be tempted to just lay down there for him to take where everyone could see.

Euclid's mouth wrapped around him, the pressure from his hand leaving but leaving him throbbing painfully. Lykos groaned, and for a moment he felt teeth, and he was sure Euclid was about to do it. But instead Euclid just pushed forward, not swallowing him, but taking him in deeply nonetheless.

Lykos gave himself over to the pleasure, letting his head fall back against the bed. It was a little scary, letting go, letting himself just _feel_ without having to be aware of every moment. But it felt good, too, to surrender so completely.

His orgasm swept over him like a storm, blotting out any awareness of the world outside of the two of them. And before he could recover there was pain just as intense as the pleasure. Euclid had bitten down, and the pain was more than he'd expected. He really should have known.

The sound he made this time was close to a scream, and one of his hands made its way to Euclid's hair, clinging to him simply because he needed to cling to _something_. The other twisted into the sheets, knuckles of both going white.

He didn't hear any of those soft noises this time, as Euclid first chewed the bite he had taken, then _swallowed_. His own breath was coming too ragged, the white hot edges of pain blocking it out. It was all he could do to sputter out a single word.

“C- _cascade_.”

It wasn't a safe-word, exactly. He wasn't sure anything would really stop Euclid once he was started, and Lykos had never even really thought to ask it. This word was a signal for something else, and Euclid responded almost immediately.

He didn't know when Euclid had gotten hold of the bottle of lube. Quite possibly he had blanked out for a few moments in his pain, either way it didn't matter much. He was grateful to have it, the pain wasn't the problem, the dryness just made it next to impossible to find any sort of enjoyment from it.

Euclid made a rushed job of it, but Lykos didn't care. He opened himself willingly as his brother pushed between his legs, giving a low groan as he pushed into him, ignoring the resistance. It felt like he was being split in two, and the pain in his cock added to it like a harmony. 

He was completely lost in the pain now, the light pleasure he was getting from Euclid's thrusts entirely secondary. But it was good. Better than anything.

“Euclid...” His voice came out in a strained whimper, and he felt those hungry eyes on him again. He was pulled into another kiss as Euclid fucked him, rough and hard. He could barely even respond, but he tried his best. 

He felt the man stiffen above him, and the thrusts grew more intense for a few moments, before finally slowing. They were both panting softly now, Euclid still inside of him, and they shared another moment as he pulled back to look down at Lykos again.

Lykos lifted a shaky hand, and Euclid let him wipe a little of the blood away from his chin, watched with a grin as Lykos licked it off of his fingers.

“Will you stay a while?”

Lykos closed his eyes, let his breath out in a sigh. He still hurt, it felt like _everything_ did, even though it was only in certain places. “Mm.” He wasn't going anywhere for a little while, but that was fine. He had his security team watching over the place, and even Herodion was there. They could deal without him for a while.


End file.
